Walkin Thru Barbed Wire
by Come2pApArOACh
Summary: read and find out (gore in first chap thats all u need to know)
1. Default Chapter

****

title:walking thru barbed wire (for lack of a better one)  
Author: roach  
Rating: nc-17 (for gore ,decapitation/ and because had no clue what rating to put it in. so that's just to be on the safe side!)  
Pairings: guess!  
Disclaimer: don't own anything from the movie  
Feedback: yes please  
special note: ty caz for checking it out for me !!! you're the best!  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl, walking down the streets of New Mecca**,** is unaware that she is being followed and that a terrible crime has just taken place in her home. As she approaches her sanctuary, she senses that something is not right.

The young woman is undecided as to what she should do next. Should she investigate or should she flee? A brief moment passes and she finally reaches her house**,** onlyto discover the door slightly opened. As she opens it further, what her innocent green eyes see next makes her double over nauseous. Blood, gore, human bodies piles the hallways, detached body parts and organs litter the floor and cover the walls, the horrible smell of death fills the air as she carries on her search, her search to find her care taker, her adoptive father. She hopes and prays that he's alright, that he got away, or that he is just hiding and not returning her pleas of despair, but as she reaches his bedroom it is obvious that he is no longer alive. A bloody handprint covers his bedroom door. She hesitantly turns the handle and opens the door. What she sees next will haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor lays Imam**,** or more likely what is left of him. The decapitated corpse of her fellow survivor is almost unrecognisable. His eyes are pulled out of their sockets and are lying mashed into his carpeted floor, the poor man has been stabbed multiple times, fingers have been cut off, the ones that are still attached to his hands are missing finger nails, his torso has been cut open and intestine is spilling onto the floor, his heart is no longer in it's predestined place, it is now forced into Imam's opened mouth and the red sticky liquid poring down his chin has started to coagulate. 

She takes two steps closer to the now cold body and falls to her knees**,** allowing the river of tears to flow down her sorrow-filled face. _How could this happen, who could do something like this? _But her thoughts are left unanswered. A noise is heard from outside the room, as she is about to turn her head to see what it could be, a hand grabs her shoulder pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the room. All is happening too fast for her to register what is going on. All she knows is that someone decided to turn her house into a battle field and someone else is dragging her out and into the wild forest behind it. She follows obediently, without question, attempting to find her bearings. She can hear people shouting behind them as they enter the forest, but doesn't really comprehend what's being said. They keep running through the woods, branches slap her face creating little gashes and scrapes, blood starts to spill out leaving tear shaped burgundy red traces, mud clings to her platform boots and little branches and leaves snap under their weight. As they continue through the woods her foot gets stuck in a crevice sending her plummeting face first in the muddy forest floor. Pain shoots up her leg after a sharp cracking noise and groan can be heard. 

She hears, "Come on, we gotta move fast if we don't want to get caught. Come on, lets go, get up, get up Jack." 

Her vision blurs up at the immense pain she feels and refocuses. She tries to get up but falls right back down. "I can't." she says. Two strong and well-defined**,** tanned arms picks her off the ground and brings her to rest against a hard chest. They start moving again, moving quickly down the path avoiding rocks, tree trunks and fallen branches. Dogs barking and guns going off can be heard not to far from where they are. She knows they have to pick up the pace but with her in his arms that wasn't going to happen. They continue their escape through the woods and halt suddenly at the edge of a river. She hears him say, "We'll have to swim up north so the dogs can't trace us, my ship is up the river in a clearing. We should be able to lose these freaks." He looks down at her and says "Can you swim?" 

She weakly answers, "You know I can!" 

He gently places her in the unseasonably cold water. She gasps at the sudden chill the water gives her body, she begins swimming up the river, being followed close behind by her "rescuer". They swim for what seems like hours, in the cold murky waters, fish sometimes bumping into them and algae getting intertwined on their limbs, but in fact those hours are only minutes in reality. The barking and the gun shots have appeared to have stopped as she hears the man next to her say; "We're here, we can get out of the water now." 

She lifts herself up the edge of the riverbank and sits there on the edge deciding if she should try and get up by herself. She doesn't have to think about it longer because she gets picked up by the same strong arms as earlier. She sees a small ship up in the clearing, nothing fancy, just something that can take off and connect itself to something bigger up in space, it's certainly not of the latest technology, that's for sure! 

As they make it to the ramp she get thrown over the man's shoulder, _"Nice view,"_ she thinks as he proceeds to enter the security code. The ramp descends with an awful screeching noise. He carries her up the ramp and into the cockpit, strapping her in the co-pilots seat, then preparing himself and the ship for lift-off. He takes one last look at his surroundings, hits the power button, and there departure into space begins.


	2. walking thru barbed wire chap 2

title:walking thru barbed wire (for lack of a better one)  
Author: roach  
Rating: nc-17 (because had no clue what rating to put it in. so that's just to be on the safe side!)  
Pairings: guess!  
Disclaimer: don't own anything from the movie  
Feedback: yes please  
special note: ty caz for checking it out for me !!! you're the best! and ty for all the feedback u guyz rock!!!!! hope u enjoy  
this chap, yeah i know im a slow writer lol ~cough im french cough~ lol anyway i got chap 3 started hopefully it wont take me for ever. ok enough with the babling and on with the show!!!!  
Ps had to repost for some reason it cought off midway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The skiff connects itself to the larger ship, slightly shaking because of the impact. Their trip has been short, but filled with awkward silence. Neither of them are making eye contact or trying to make idle conversation. The pain Jack is suffering has made her quite uncomfortable and she has been shivering from the wet clothes she has been wearing since boarding the small craft. She is picked up again and takento the medic bay. _At least that's where the man she used to know is telling her they're going._

Her chunky wallet chain clinks on the metal posts as he gently places her on the bed. He kneels in front of her, pulls up the wet left leg of her muddy cargo pants to reveal a soft tattooed calf in black leather, mid-calf boot. She groans as he slowly unzips her boot, trying not to put any pressure on the wound, and takes it off, followed by her sock. He rotates her foot and asks, "Does this hurt?" 

She can only hiss through clenched teeth at the immense pain she is feeling. It's like someone is slowly cutting away at the muscle. The look on her face tells him that he better stop or he'll get an ass-kicking. 

"Well," he says**,** "Looks like you sprained your ankle and maybe some little bones in your feet have snapped too, it ain't that bad. I can tape your ankle to stabilize it and we'll see what we can do for the swelling and the pain later." He proceeds to secure her ankle with some special medical tape so she can at least walk on it. "Come," he says, "I'll show you to your room. It ain't much, I wasn't expecting to have company."

The young woman jumps off the bed, trying to land on her good foot, and follows Riddick into a sombre corridor, limping slightly.They walk down the hall, passing the kitchen, the well-furnished den as well as a few closed doors. Riddick halts suddenly, causing her to walk right into his warm yet hard back. She takes a few steps away back as he turns and tells her roughly, "That's your room," while opening the door. Jack walks in brushing past his large arm.

The room they enter is very small, there's only a cot, a door she assumes connects itself to a bathroom, and an armoire. She swirls around looks into the cold, collected stone face of a friend that hasn't changed over the years and asks, "What the hell happened back there? Why did they kill Imam? What the fuck is going on, Riddick?"

"I don't know." He calmly replies 

"Sure you don't! Dammit Riddick, talk. Stop holding back the information you got." she barks back. He takes a moment to think things through and responds by saying "Go get cleaned up, we'll talk after and don't wet your bandage too much," before exiting the room and heading to his.

She opens the door to the bathroom looks around finding shampoo and some soap. She slowly walks over to the bathtub, kneels and turns the water on. Testing to make sure it's not to hot, she bends her head under the jet and washes her long dark brown hair, when she finishes she fills the tub up, and gets in, leaving her left leg dangling out of the tub. The memory of what happened earlier is still fresh in her mind, she can't stop seeing Imam lying in his room massacred and drenched in blood. One question keeps popping in her head, _why?_ She decides to put those thoughts on hold till she gets to talk to Riddick again. 

_Riddick, _she sighs, _it has been 5 years since their last encounter, and he hasn't changed a bit_ she realises, _it's like he spent these past 5 years in cryo-sleep_. She, on the other hand has grown since then. Being now 5'7", she resembles nothing like the young little Jack used to be, her blond hair had grown out and changed colours over the years, sometimes being a bold red or electric blue, to being as black as night, to the dark brown she's sporting at the moment. Her physique is slightly athletic but she has curves in all the right places. Since she discovered punk/rock/alternative music, she's pretty much adopted their way of dressing. Her memories turn to Riddick, to the day he left. A Knocking on the door and a deep voice saying some clothes were placed on the bed and that she should join him in the kitchen interrupts Jack's thoughts. Jack quickly finished washing herself, exits the bathroom in a towel, finds the over-sized clothes, puts them on and goes to find Riddick.

The kitchen is barely illuminated, so Jack can barely see the contour of what looks like a sitting pharaoh carved out of stone. She takes a seat in front of him and waits for the conversation to start. 

"Lights," he says "First of all, lets start off with your foot so the swelling goes down. Your gonna want to put it into cold water with ice in it"

"Ok" she replies, "So lets do this and get to what's important; the answers."

Riddick gets up, puts ice in a bucket along with water, and he grabs a garbage bag on his way back to the table. He places the bucket next to her chair, puts the bag over her foot and tells her to leave her foot in there for 20 minutes. She lowers her foot into the water. The water is so cold it feels its like millions of needles are being poked into her flesh.

"Jack," he says, looking into her eyes, "I don't know what happened over there, I don't know why they busted into your house,"

"Bullshit," she interrupts him.

Riddick opens his mouth to say something but reconsiders it. A few minutes pass before he finally speaks again. 

"Fine," he continues "For the past few months I've been followed by a Merc ship, I've managed to lose them and keep track of where they were headed. Unfortunately I figured too late that they were heading for New Mecca. Once I got to your house Imam was already dead, and you saw what happened to the others. I don't have to explain myself, call it revenge if you want. Now as to _why_, I still don't know, we're gonna have to stay low till I figure it out. I got an old friend in New Québec, he will take us in while we're there."

****


	3. chap 3part 1

Jack sees the planet as they approach it. She couldn't wait for the chance to look around New Québec again. She has becomefairlyrestless during the last few days, stuck on that ship with this expressionless figure. As they descend, the tower control contacts them to ask if they are here for work or for pleasure. She rolls her eyes when Riddick answers the latter. _"That's so typical of him." _she thinks.

It's summer down on the planet and the streets are buzzing with life. Local festivals are taking place in every section of the planet. It is like she never left all those years ago. Everything looks so the same. 

They've landed in a relatively small city called Saint-Jean-Sur-Richelieu. This particular town is known for their hot air balloon festival, and the pretty laid-back attitude of the inhabitants. She wonders if the local crazy homeless guy,that goes by the name of Burger is still alive and doing yoga on the street corner. 

Riddick and Jack make their way down the streets, in the down town area. The sound of people talking and laughing in the local outdoor market can be heard from streets away. Bars, stores, coffee places and restaurants crowd the streets. The smell of pizza assaults Jack's nostrils and makes her stomach growl. She slows down as she approaches the pizza joint, but a strong hand grabs her wrist tightly, pulling her along, pressing her to keep up. Riddick turns a corner, bringing Jack right behind him He lets her wrist go and knocks on a door hidden right next to a dumpster. Jack can only gawk at the man that answers, _"Damn, he's so my type, almost as sexy as the stuck up ass standing next to me."_

"Hey man," says the good looking stranger "What are you doing here? When you said you might drop by, I thought you were joking! Man, it's good to see you!" They shake hands, lightly slapping each other's shoulders and laughing.

This is the most expressive she's seen Riddick since the first time she laid eyes on him.The intense gaze of the stranger's Hazel eyes lands on Jack and lingers as he inquires to Riddick about her.

Riddick makes the introductions "Jack, this is Jerry. Jerry, Jack." 

Jerry engulfs her in a warm hug, taking her by surprise when the hug is followed by kisses on each cheek. His goatee tickles her cheeks, a sensation she actually finds herself enjoying. As she glances at Riddick, she can sense that he didn't appreciate the exchange. "Awww, seems big evil feels a little left out, could that actually be jealousy?" She thinks to herself.

Riddick's friend ushers them in, and Jack is surprised to seethe inside is the complete opposite of what the exterior looks like. The exterior has a run down air to it, but the interior of the loft is absolutely beautiful. _This guy has taste,_ thinks Jack. The rooms have a modern style to them, but yet a homey, comfy feel. One of the walls is stacked from top to bottom with CD's and DVD's.

Jack walks up to the shelves full with CD's and starts looking through them. But Jerry breaks the silence by saying "I'll show you guys to your room." 

In Jacks mind she is sure that, he should have said _rooms_, but she shrugs it off, playing it as a simple and honest mistake. They walk up the wooden stairs, making them creak and squeak under each foot step, she can feel eyes on her back side as they make their way up to the second floor and into the corridor. Three doors align the walls, on one side there is the master's suite, and on the other the bathroom and the guest room. As the host opens the door to the room they will be staying in, he looks apologetically at the two and says "Sorry guys, you'll have to share a room, if I would of known you were going to be two, I would of got a spare bed."

"That's going to be just fine" Riddick replies as he enters the room and heads for the curtains pulling them down so the rooms is dark, just the way he likes it. 

"Hey" Jack utters, "Is the mall still located at the same place?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Jerry questions.

"Well, I kind of need some clothes and other personal products" she remarks.

Jerry takes a moment to think, then says that the mall is open tonight and that he could drop her and Riddick off if they wanted, while he takes care of some personal shopping of his own. They all agree that after supper is the best time to go.

*******

In the lavish kitchen Jack washes and cuts fresh vegetables for their salad, while the two men prepares the main course, catching up on old times. The amazing aroma of their meal hits Jack in the face as they sit down at the table and start digging in. Jerry starts the conversation back up by asking how they have come to know each other. 

Jack looks at Riddick as he answers by "You remember the story I told you about?"

"The one about the crash and all that unresolved stuff about that teenaged girl…" He stops talking as Riddick gives him a stern look telling him not say one more word on that subject. Jack blinks her eyes and processes what has just been revealed, or the lack of it for that matter. 

Jerry tries to lighten the mood by asking what brought them there. Knives and forks clink on the table, which is followed by a very uncomfortable and awkward silence. Jack tells him that they should talk about it later because it is not a really appropriate to talk about such things at the table. So once again silence fills the room and they eat, trying to savour what is left of their meal.

*****

The trip to the mall is silent but a good kind of silent. The parking lot at the department store is packed, it seems every one has decided to go out shopping. They decide on separating and meeting back at the food court in 2 hours. The young woman makes her way through the throng of people heading for the first clothing store she can find. She doesn't have one foot in the shop whena perky little sales lady approaches her and asks, "Bonjour! Est-ce que je peux vous aider?" {Hello! Can I help you?} 

"Erm…" she stammers, "I….eh…non, ça va aller!" {No, that will be alright!}

The sales person tells Jack "d'acc si t'as besoin d'aide t'as juste a me caller!" {ok, if you need me just holler!} 

She nods her head and goes on looking through racks of cloth, grabbing pants, shirts and skirts of all kind. She purchases a couple dozen different articles including boots and shoes. The next stop on her list is the "La Senza" boutique, an underwear and lingerie shop. She raids the bra and thong section grabbing a couple of cotton as well as black lace panties on the way to the pj section. She spots some nice burgundy lounge pants that she just has to have, grabbing them as well as a couple of pairs of cotton rib boxers, and tops she heads for the lingerie. 

"Might as well" she thinks to herself, _"Never know when that will come in handy." _

From the corner of her eye she sees a bright red material; walking up to it she can imagine herself wearing it, a red push up babydoll with a rose design embroidered on each breast. The silky red fabric is opened up in the middle of the front side, showing off the stomach area and the matching panties that go with it. Her final destination is the pharmacy for some personal body products. She is pleased with herself as she walks out of the store with all her bags with half an hour to spare. She locates Jerry in the music shop just in front of her, and she makes her way over to him. He looks like he's deep in thought, going through CD's, and he turns in her direction as he feels her eyes on him, and makes his way over to her.

He asks her if she's got everything she needed and if she wanted to grab a little something to eat while they waited on Riddick to make his presence known.

They get a table near the exit and Jerry asks her what she would like. Jack tells him that a poutine would be wonderful. Jerry comes back with two plates of poutine and two cokes. 

"You have no clue how long I've been craving this! They don't make this shit anywhere else." She remarks. 

The young woman takes a fork full of the fries mixed with cheese curds and gravy, she closes her eyes in delight. She smiles as she hears the conversation of the guys sitting at the next table. Jack has definitely missed hearing the local people talking to eachother**, **inserting such curses as caliss, chriss and tabarnack. 

****

Out of nowhere Riddick pulls out a chair and sits next to Jack, making her slightly jump.

"Damn" she mumbles, "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Look," he says, "We've been followed, we need to get out of here fast, but still look like we haven't noticed anything, lets go."


End file.
